Rebirth a second chance?
by Besani
Summary: Ana had always been the sort of person who watched time fly by, getting what she needed to do done and then spending the rest relaxing. However, in a sudden moment of desperation she makes a decision that will transform her life forever. For the good, or the bad? Well, she isn't too certain herself… And for some reason it all seems oddly familiar.


**Rebirth; a second chance?**

My first story.. Ah I feel like a fledgling whose still learning to fly. Please bear with me while I grasp the basic, ok? Until that day, I'd appreciate any criticism. _Or tips if you don't mind. _I know the prologues small, but you know.. Fledgling me, yeah..

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

Death. It's our end eventually, no matter how you lived your life. Good, bad, does it truly matter? We just respire into the dirt the future generations will step upon. At least, that's what most people think. But what about the religious ones? The faith that someone, something, created everything we know today. Just the thought of there been a God, maybe even more than one, seems like a tale to those who don't believe it. _I didn't._

One person creating everything, it doesn't really catch on. No one can be that **_formidable_**, that**_ immortalised_**. However, what if there were more than one God? Sounds a little less far-fetched, little being the keyword. So more than one. A whole assortment of Gods, each with their own select power. Each brought us a reason to live. Each monitoring a part of our life… And yet no one notices. _I didn't._

Even so, why don't we notice? Surly it's obvious, though maybe we're naïve. Yes naïve, we've got it in our head that everything happens because of some scientific, universal and downright logical reason. Mankind likes to find answers and explanations for everything that goes on, it's just the way we are. However, answer this: why are the images, the stories and the belief in Gods scattered through the centuries? _I can't._

_Why didn't I notice? Because I was blind. Naïve. Oblivious. That is until it was too late._

* * *

><p>The dark sky was an endless underwater abyss. The twinkling stars shone like the lights of a lantern fish, ready to ensnare its prey. Yet ocean blue eyes couldn't help but gaze longingly at them. A pale white arm stretched out to the sky, its fingers spreading then curling in as if catching the glistening stars. But no luck, the hand opened revealing an empty palm. A sigh escaped thin lips and a dejected thump was heard as the blue-eyed girl fell onto her back, hugging a sleeping bag to her chest. She couldn't sleep. Tossing and turning throughout the entire night. Maybe it was because she was outside, camping in the middle of a field. Why, exactly? Well, when she signed up for the school trip to the Lake District she at least expected to spend the night in a hotel. Even a quaint little inn didn't sound half bad either. But no, she was outside on the dirt, with nothing but a sleeping bad and... Did something just crawl on her leg?<p>

Shooting up, she wiped down her leg in a sudden panic. It looked a little like a seal on dry land, only in a sudden jolt of gracefulness she landed face first on the ground. Landing as a mess of limbs and a sleeping bag jumbled together. After much effort, and a quick turn of the head to see if anyone saw, she clumsily escaped the trap. Muffled laughing was heard, as she turned around to see a brown haired girl covering her mouth with her hands, water brimming from the corners of her eyes. "Annabelle... That was-" cutting herself off, the brown hair girl laughed loudly. Though, all Annabelle could see was a cackling hyena. "It isn't that funny, Charlotte!"

The newly named Charlotte just continued to laugh until a bulky shadow cast over them both. "Girls, I thought we made the rules extremely clear." The girls turned to see their strict, short-haired teacher glaring down at them. "Yet here you both are, laughing like banshees!" She yelled at the two. _We're being loud?_ "Sorry." They both muttered, backs straight and their eyes glued to the ground like soldiers, as they fell under the teachers intimidation. "Just go to sleep." She virtually sieved through gritted teeth. The girls obediently crawled into their sleeping bags, Anabelle muttering incoherent words under her breath while doing so. Finding a comfy position she sighed, closing her eyes and eventually letting sleep take her.

Groggily, eye lids opened revealing a pair of blue eyes. Anabelle stared at the clear sky above her for an unnecessary amount of time before lifting herself up. Other students seemed to be stirring and sleepily rising to her feet. _What are we, zombies?_ A loud yawn was heard, and a brown blur jumped up. "Come on, Anabelle! It's new day!" Charlotte cheered, looking down at Annabelle's grumpy state on the floor. "How are you so cheery in the morning?" She muttered, gradually standing up. "Even _after_ sleeping on the floor…" she added on.

"Did you forget? Today we're going down into natural caves! Not man-made mines!" Charlotte said proudly. "Imagine, carved out by thousands, no MILLIONS, of years of rain!" Annabelle could see the sparkles appearing around her, _Oh God. Geography Charlotte has appeared! _"The caves have seen all the Golden Ages and disasters Britain has faced! From the Romans to the-" _Yhaa! It's Historian Charlotte!_ Annabelle was just about to stop her when their teacher walked over to them.

"Girls, I hope you aren't TOO tired after last night." She sneered at them both, _Cow…_ "Well, hurry up. Everybody has already gotten ready to leave." Just like that, she turned on her heels and sauntered back to the front of the group. "…Let's get ready, Charlotte…" Annabelle whispered, as she knelt down and rummaged through her backpack for her essentials.

_I-I can't get changed in the open…_ A shiver passed through her as she thought of the secret perverts the boys were. Looking at her current state all she really had to do was brush her hair, and change out of the clothes she was wearing the day before. _Well this is lovely…_ She groaned once more, _the teachers specifically told the girls no make-up. "There isn't going be any time to fix your make up in the wilderness!"_ She quoted to herself, in her male teacher's overly active voice. Maybe Charlotte was related to him…

After fixing up, she smiled to herself in a small pocket-mirror. She re-packed her backpack and quickly jogged over to the Charlotte. "Alright, let's go!" She grinned, over taking her and running up the departing group of class mates. Charlotte was soon by her side as they all hiked towards the cave. "We'll be meeting a tour guide for the caves there, so don't worry thinking we'll be going in blind." Their male teacher smiled at them, "Just remember to stay close."

It only took 2 hours to reach the amazing cave, and they were tried. Though tired may be too trivial as students slumped onto the floor in exhaustion. "I'm worn out…" Charlotte said from her awkward position on the ground, as she gulped down some water from a bottle. "I never thought I'd ever hear you say that." Anabelle joined her on the floor, taking a sip from her own bottle. Charlotte punched her arm, and she let out a small Ouch. "Rude." Was the only thing she had time to say as a voice rung out over the students.

"Everyone, we're starting the tour now, so get up, find a partner and follow us." Their teacher's annoying voice said, _ah… Miss Cow._ Attempting to get up Charlotte soon grasped her forearm, the one she punched, and lifted her up. "Well, come on! I'm so excited!" she beamed dragging Anabelle towards the descending group as another teacher followed in suit. _Where did that exhaustion go?_ She sighed, watching the sun light disappear and be replaced by battery powered torches.

Who knows how long they were walking around the caves for, how far they'd travelled. The tour guides monotone voice told the group all about the caves in the same one, boring tone. It was a repetitive cycle of moving left and then right. Wall and another wall... Anabelle watch their surrounds as they passed various other paths in the underground cavern. _How does the tour guide know exactly where to go...?_ She couldn't help but wonder within her boredom.

The group stopped and the tour guide started to explain something else, who knows what. Annabelle was at the back of the group where she could barely hear him. Not that she particularly cared, he couldn't cure her boredom. Charlotte had made her way to the front, the sparkles reappearing as she listened to the man speak. _Yay, walls written on by what, Romans? Dear God I'm so bored…_

A small blue light flickered out of a separate passage way which they passed. Annabelle's blue eyes didn't miss their native colour shine almost completely behind them. _No one would notice if I just went over to investigate, right?_ They were all interested in what the dull guide had to say, and this could cure her ever growing boredom. Sneaking backwards a little, she made sure no one saw her as she crept around the corner and into the passage where the small light had been.

It was dark, no sign of a light. _That odd, I'm sure I saw something shine from here… _Curiosity taking the best of her, and logic on safety disappearing, she crept further into the darkness. A light shone again at the end of the passage. She quickly made her way over to it, only to find more darkness. Then it happened again, deeper down it shone. Curiosity killed the cat, they say. But satisfaction brought it back.

After many twists and turns, she went deeper and deeper down the cave passage ways. Who knows which direction she'd originally came from, she'd gone too far to remember. She couldn't just turn back the light was getting bright, closer, she was sure of it. The assurance paid off too as she turned one final corner to see an entire cavern before her, water seemed to fill most of it and it only added to what hung above.

Thousands of tiny creatures radiated luminescent blue light from the roof and hanging spires of the cavern. Their light reflected on the clear bed of water covering the floor, giving the entire room a blue glow. Annabelle's jaw hung wide open; she'd never seen anything so magnificent, so beautiful. Her legs seemed to move on her own as she progressed further into the glowing area. Reaching out a hand to just wave around lightly, thinking she wasn't even there. She pressed a foot into, or rather onto, the water. It was no deeper than the soles on her shoes, which only made her continue her walk forward, lost in the beauty and exquisiteness of everything around her_. I… It's almost enchanting…_ She swallowed, letting her mouth stay open as if she was going to gasp.

_"Oh. What do we have here?"_ A voice rung out, it was male but… There was certain elegance to it. It was an enchanting elegance.


End file.
